


Then And Now

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Split Perspective, significant time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Sometimes best friends accidentally spend 2 decades yearning for each other.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamtien - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Then And Now

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday gift for a friend <3 Hope it's up to snuff.

Timber floorboards creaked underneath Tien’s feet, echoing through the otherwise quiet general store. He and Chiaotzu had been training in the nearby mountains for months, making camp under the stars or in the odd cave when the weather was less than hospitable, only coming to town every few weeks to replenish supplies. “Remember, I need flour and three big bags of rice.” Chiaotzu called out to Tien from across the small store. His little companion was making his way around on foot for once, though his footsteps hardly provoked any more sound than if he were floating.

“If there’s anything else you need, get it now.” Tien said pointedly, as he hauled the bags of rice up over his shoulders, carrying them to the front counter. He could hear Chiaotzu murmur a “Mhmm.” behind him.

The familiar weathered face of the old shopkeeper greeted him, beaming a crinkly eyed smile up to Tien from his perch behind the counter. A pair of glasses sat low on his nose, newspaper in hand. “Good to see you again.” 

“And you.” Tien smiled politely, inclining his head as he set the rice down, “Do you have any flour? I searched but couldn’t find any.” The shopkeeper closed his paper and sat it down on the counter. “Must still be in the stock room, just give me a minute-” Tien nodded, folding his hands together. “Thank you.” The old man simply waved a hand over his shoulder, dottering into the stock room.

Tien’s eye couldn’t help but to be drawn to the newspaper as he waited. Or more precisely, the familiar face taking up a good portion of the back page. Unclasping his hands, he reached out and spun the paper back toward him. 

**_Taitan’s All Star, Yamucha, Leads Team To Groundbreaking Victory._ **

Yamcha’s silly grin beamed bright on the page, a baseball cap sitting crooked on his head. The accompanying article was small but very complementary to this apparently “mysterious” new player's exceptional skill. Tien couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

A winner's grin had always suited Yamcha, the joy of success lighting up his face like nothing else. Tien couldn’t help tracing his finger over the picture, thinking back on how Yamcha would smile _just_ like that whenever he had won a sparring match and how it drove him crazy. At first he thought he couldn’t get that smile out of his mind because he wanted to smack it off Yamcha’s pretty face, eventually he realized the fluttering in his heart and the sweat on his palms had less to do with being bested and more to do with how Yamcha would smile at him, how warm his hands felt against Tien’s skin when they would wrestle… Of course as soon as Tien understood what his feelings were, he packed his and Chiaotzu’s bags, thanking Master Roshi for his hospitality. He couldn’t help the small twinge of guilt he felt remembering how Yamcha had made him promise to come and visit sometime soon before he pulled Tien into the warmest of hugs. In that moment there was nothing Tien wanted more than to lean into Yamcha’s embrace, though he knew if he did it might fundamentally change something in him, so instead he carefully left his hands hanging at his sides just waiting for Yamcha to let go. He had told himself that he wouldn’t break that promise. That once _those_ feelings were gone, he would visit. It had been almost 3 years and seeing Yamcha’s face only cemented that those feelings were still there, though he knew that already. He’d known it the whole time.

But seeing Yamcha- that he was doing well, Tien was sure that his choice to leave had been the right one. Yamcha had a seemingly sparkling career laid out before him, he’d probably marry Bulma soon, eventually they’d have some children- A happy life and a family, just as Yamcha had always spoken about. He deserved as much. But there was no room for Tien in that picture... Before he even realized what he was doing, Tien found himself carefully tearing the article free from the newspaper- His hands seeming to move of their own accord. He’d never really allowed himself sentimentality outside of Chiaotzu, he’d been raised to sneer at the idea... but just this once, this one small piece of Yamcha that no one else knew about, he could keep. Folding the page gently in half, he placed it into the pocket of his coat, a protective hand laying over it.

* * *

“I can’t believe you really wear that thing.” Tien’s gravelly voice was unusually cheerful, Yamcha supposed it had something to do with the fact he had made Tien’s favourite breakfast, miso egg congee with crispy scallions and some homemade pickled vegetables- “Panchy gave it to me, she said I looked cute.” Yamcha looked down to the apron covering his clothes, it was pale blue with white frills running over the shoulders and a bow at his waist. The last time he’d visited Capsule Corp she had insisted he whip up a batch of his famous blueberry scones and then she insisted he keep the apron he’d borrowed. In all honesty he rather liked it, partly because it was a gift from the person who was the closest thing Yamcha had ever had to a mother, and partly because he did feel a little bit special every time he wore it. “I think it looks cute, too.” He said, jutting his chin out in defiance.

“Well I like it, Yamcha.” Chiaotzu said absently around the bite of food he was eating.

“Want me to see if I can find you one, Chiaotzu?” Yamcha quirked a brow at the little guy. Over the years he and Chiaotzu had built up a real camaraderie, sometimes to Tien’s dismay. Yamcha couldn’t help but to smirk every time Chiaotzu took his side in an argument.

“Sure.” Chiaotzu smiled before taking another bite. He expected Tien to say something else smart but instead Tien just gave him a vaguely mystified expression, rubbing the back of his neck- “You’re right. It does look… cute.” 

Yamcha had not been anticipating that, he could feel a small blush prickle across his cheeks. Twirling a stray piece of hair that had escaped his messy bun around his finger, Yamcha gave Tien a bashful smile, “Really?” 

Lifting a fist to his mouth, Tien cleared his throat- “Mmm... But anyway, Chiaotzu and I should be going, If I expect punctuality from my students...” He trailed off.

“Yeah, yeah.” Yamcha waved a hand- this was hardly the first time Tien had said something that made him wonder if _maybe_... only to find an excuse to disappear a minute later. 

“Don’t forget the lunches I packed.” he turned back to the old farmhouse sink, rinsing a pan.

“You really didn’t have to do all this-” Yamcha didn’t need to turn around to know that Tien was looking at him with furrowed brows, terribly serious. 

“I know, but I like doing it.” He really did like helping at the farm. He liked waking up to have tea with Tien before he’d leave for the dojo, even though Yamcha had always preferred sleeping in a little bit, spending quiet mornings with Tien was worth waking up earlier. 

“Okay, well… have a good day. C’mon Chiaotzu.” Yamcha turned his head enough to see Tien shuffling toward the door. 

“You too.” He smiled.

“Thanks for breakfast, Yamcha.” Chiaotzu called out as he followed Tien through the door.

“No worries.” He continued his almost rhythmic washing of dishes, thinking over what he needed to get done out in the fields that day, trying not to linger on the fact Tien had said he looked cute… And failing. But that was hardly unusual. Yamcha was more than used to wondering about his and Tien’s relationship- Where they stood, if Tien felt the same… At this point he just had to laugh, he was closer to fifty than forty and here he was hardly any better than when he was a teenager, afraid to ask if Tien felt the same. Drying his hands off on a worn old tea towel, he took his apron off- He could worry about that later, for now there was work to do.

* * *

  
  


Twisting a towel around his sopping hair, Yamcha looked at the old clock hanging on the wall of Tien’s living room; it was only three thirty in the afternoon. He’d already finished all the field work and even had a shower, which wasn’t too shabby at all. He could start prepping dinner in an hour or so, but until then he was free to relax. He made his way over to Tien's big mahogany bookcase. Something he had learnt over the past few years was that Tien had become rather fond of reading, something he’d never been particularly inclined toward in his youth. Yamcha had always planned to read more himself, but he never really got around to it, other than the odd trashy romance novel he stole from Roshi _,_ but with his afternoon free and nobody else home, he figured he might as well have a look. Scanning the shelves for something that sounded interesting his eyes eventually landed on a thin blue book with gold embossed writing down it’s spine “Journey To The West'' pulling the volume free he made his way over to Tien’s small lounge set, falling into the comfortable cushions with a sigh and kicking his feet up on the arm of the chair, a total picture of ease. Lifting the book up, a yellowed scrap of paper slid from between the pages landing on his chest. He reached to lift up the old paper, realizing it must have been torn from a newspaper. Gently unfolding it he was met with his own face, younger to be sure, but it was him. **_Taitan’s All Star, Yamucha, Leads Team To Groundbreaking Victory._** There was no date on the page but he knew that it had to be at least 20 years old. Why Tien would have an article about him winning a match from 20 years ago perplexed him. Maybe he’d had forgotten it was in there, but then again why would he keep the article to begin with? Tien had never been overly sentimental…

“Afternoon, Yamcha.” Chiaotzu’s high voice startled him, floating by the doorway. “What are you looking at?” He hovered across the room to Yamcha, peaking over his shoulder. 

“I was just reading and this slipped out-” He lifted the old article for Chiaotzu to see, “Do you know why he has this?” 

“Oh, he has a bunch.” Chiaotzu said matter of factly, floating over to the bookcase and taking a big red volume from the shelf. He plucked another piece of paper out from between the pages, holding it up for Yamcha to see, **_The Beast Is Back,_ **the article Chiaotzu held up was from only a few years ago, he could tell by the new uniform colors on the page. He guessed it must have been from when he had come out of retirement… 

“Why?” He finally managed to ask.

“I think he used to miss you a lot, so he just collected articles and stuff.” Chiaotzu shrugged. Yamcha found himself speechless… Tien had missed him? And had taken the time to save random articles about his baseball career. Yamcha couldn’t help the swell of love and hope he felt in his chest. The stoic Tien Shinhan had kept an article about him for 20 years...Yamcha realized he was unconsciously holding the page to his chest like some kind of love struck teenager. 

But he was love struck. He had been for years- since at least their time together at King Kai’s… maybe even longer. He’d spent so many years worried about ruining his friendship with Tien, worried that his feelings were too big, but if their friendship could survive years with no contact and even death itself then why not this too? With the kind of iron resolve Yamcha hadn’t felt in years he stood from the chair, determined to finally make his feelings known. He would fly down to the dojo right now. He started toward the back door, throwing it open only to collide with a broad chest. He would have been propelled backwards had it not been for strong hands steadying his shoulders. “Are you okay?” Tien’s small smile was amused.

“I’m fine.” He breathed out shakily. Of course. If Chiaotzu was home, than Tien would be close behind.

“Where were you rushing off too?” Tien questioned.

“To see you, actually.” His voice sounded strangled, he swallowed against the lump in his throat, trying to get a grip.

“Why?” Tien was giving him a suspicious look, clearly confused.

“I found this-” Yamcha held the article out to Tien, who accepted it warily, clearly unsure what was going on.

“Oh.”

_Oh?_

“I was, well- I was just wondering why you have it?” he could feel the heat blazing across his cheeks and still couldn’t shake the tremble in his voice.

“… I saved it.” Tien’s inflection made it sound like he was asking a question.

“But _why_ did you save it?” Yamcha’s heart was pounding as fast as it had been when they’d first fought at the 22nd Budokai all those years ago. Tien’s face was blazing now too, a deep crimson all the way down his throat, disappearing into his shirt. His three eyes were searing into Yamcha’s face. 

“Because I wanted something to remind me of you.” He finally answered, his voice still sounded unsure. 

“Why?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Because... I’m in love with you?” Tien’s voice was clear and concise. There was no mistaking what he said.

“You’re in love with me?!” Yamcha yelped.

“Yes...” Tien’s brows were knitted together, his face deathly serious. "Is that bad?"

“No!” Yamcha felt almost hysterical, he really needed to get it together. He'd been waiting 20 years for this and yet it seemed so fast. “ I uh- I… love you too.” He finally finished, letting out a shaky laugh.

“You do?” Tien questioned, leaning in closer to Yamcha’s face.

“I have for years.” Yamcha smiled a shaky smile, reaching a tentative hand out to Tien, head still spinning.

“Huh.” Tien chuckled quietly as he took Yamcha’s hand, “So have I.”

“Guess I should have said something sooner…” Yamcha laughed, giddy with the knowledge that his feelings were reciprocated. Tien shuffled closer, lightly tossing the article he was still holding aside. Using his hand to pull Yamcha’s hair free from the towel, a thick, damp strand fell across his face. Before he could pull it away, Tien’s hand gently tucked it behind his ear, before cupping Yamcha's cheek with his big hand- 

“I guess so.” Tien’s thumb stroked soft circles against Yamcha’s cheek, fixing him in place.

“So what happens now?” Yamcha’s voice was breathy, his eyes shining up into Tien’s face.

“Whatever you want.” Tien’s voice was thick, making it sound even deeper than usual. His face was the softest Yamcha had ever seen it, a very small smile playing on his lips. 

“Anything?” he smirked.

“Anything.” Tien reiterated. 

Reaching up on his tiptoes, Yamcha pressed a soft kiss to Tien’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just you wait until Yamcha finds all his baseball pin up calender's inside Tien's bedside table...


End file.
